1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a light system for use in an interior passenger compartment of a vehicle, and more particularly toward an improved light and retainer assembly for installing and removing the light system without the use of tools.
2. Related Art
In vehicular passenger compartments, general illumination is accomplished through interior lights placed in locations such as headliners, door panels, roof pillars, and the like. Of particular concern for automobile manufacturers and designers is the method in which such interior lights are held in position on the headliner, in the case of a dome lamp, or other decorative liner. The mounting method must provide secure connection to the liner, which is often a flexible, sheet-like member, and also facilitate connection of the light assembly. In such situations, one or more brackets may be used to interconnect the light assembly to the decorative liner. The bracket assembly may employ screws or other fastening methods to ensure a solid connection between the light assembly and the decorative liner. In the case of multi-piece bracket constructions, the assembly process can be burdensome, and various tools are usually required to complete the light installation process.
There exists a need for a light and retainer assembly which will permit installation and removal of the light assembly relative to a decorative liner without the use of tools or tool actuated fastening elements.